


Red Rubies （下）

by ninaneversay



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 郑光性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaneversay/pseuds/ninaneversay
Summary: 郑光真的是姐姐 狗血三角恋哦
Relationships: K光, 佐光, 天光
Kudos: 4





	Red Rubies （下）

Red Rubies （下）  
不是不明白这个偷偷也对我好一点的请求，其中的偷偷和好是什么意思，当下的郑光只能选了婉转的拒绝。  
还是左元杰感冒着凉的喷嚏打破了尴尬的沉默，郑光赶紧拿来妮飘的柔纸巾给他擦擦鼻涕。  
多问了一句，要不要给你炖排骨汤喝，多放玉米少放胡萝卜去去寒。  
左元杰要的不是排骨汤，不是纸巾，他要的是面前的郑光对他的偏爱，不把他当小朋友，而是把他当作爱慕者的一份偏爱。  
话虽如此，郑光依旧忙着给猪肋骨焯水，切姜片切葱段。  
“郑光，郑光，郑光。”左元杰从背后抱着郑光，依依不饶的喊着郑光的名字，瓦罐上的炖排骨煮出了水蒸气，恰好可以掩盖左元杰因为不甘心而湿润的眼眶。  
不仅让左元杰老老实实喝了两碗汤祛寒，郑光甚至翻出来一个linefriend的sally饭盒给左元杰再装一些带回家晚上吃，指着小黄鸭说，“是不是很像你。”  
送走了左元杰，郑光才稍稍把自己的伪装卸下，她不是不想，是不可以，她像一个在万丈城楼上走钢索的人，小心翼翼维持着平衡，小心翼翼到达稳定的彼岸，那个高天佐一直在等她的终点。  
郑光准备去洗洗澡，可是打开花洒，原本适宜的水温变得发烫，像昨夜那些绵绵亲吻，像那些缠绵爱抚，她连忙把水温调低才能抑制自己体内微妙上升却又源源不断的燥热，她觉得左元杰根本没走，似乎还在浴缸里像个委屈莽撞的少年般蜷缩休息，她强迫自己去想着这间公寓的另一个住客，强迫自己去想洗手台上的情侣牙刷，想着高天佐吻她的时候的薄荷牙膏的味道。  
潦潦草草结束冲澡，裹了厚浴巾出来，连头发都懒得擦拭吹干，根本顾不上明天会不会头晕脑胀，她湿漉漉的躺在新换的寝具上，却口干舌燥。  
郑光去给自己倒了杯水，端着LSA墨蓝玻璃杯正想一饮而尽，安静不知道从哪里钻了出来，吓了郑光一跳，甚至一些水溅在了手上。  
“你快去睡觉觉！”安静一直都是比较黏高天佐，面对郑光这个男主人的女朋友总是摆出猫咪特有的矜持。  
在似云朵般柔软的丝绵薄杯里想了想去睡不着，郑光半坐起来，摸出来剩的半盒双爆珠烟，也摸到了自己敏感的会阴，作为最了解自己身体的人，郑光当然知道如何取悦自己如何去寻找快乐。  
自我抚慰像是一支无人欣赏没有观众的夜间独舞，郑光一直不怎么留手指甲平时往往只是涂了透明的甲油，甚至早年还因为这件小事被人猜测过性取向，其实说白了，只是为了自慰方便也是为了做爱的时候不抓伤别人。  
先是唤醒阴蒂，用指腹在小豆子头上磨蹭，慢慢得多弄几下就有感觉了，家里可能有根按摩棒长期没充电找出来还得等，没必要自寻烦恼白费功夫，今天郑光也打算自己骗自己，我就蹭蹭不进去。  
郑光这个人在床上就是水多，连她自己都觉得自己没一会儿就黏黏糊糊腻腻歪歪的，顺着阴道口流出点蜜液出来。  
操，他妈的一根烟都还没抽完，她都快到了，她可真是天赋异禀好搞水多，郑光用自己咬扁的烟嘴去蹭自己阴蒂，借助异物的粗糙感增添几分别样体验，也让一步之遥的高潮快点到达，用腿蹭着床单，在尼古丁的作用下，快感如期而至。  
但是却没有搬走郑光心上的石头，恰恰相反的是，开了头之后的情欲浪潮愈演愈烈，似乎淹没那些理智的底线，让她咎由自取，让她自顾不暇，让她沉落欲海，让她叫苦不迭。  
不需要停歇的连续高潮是造物主赐给女性的天赋和宠爱，郑光不停的揉弄阴蒂，放任快感一次又一次袭来，甚至在最后情不自轻的夹弄薄被，在身体的痉挛之中获得一些安慰，直到中指和食指出现泡水过后的褶皱，直到郑光觉得自己的小腿都在抽筋。  
哪怕床单被罩又是泥泞狼狈，哪怕腿间花穴都是湿漉黏腻，累到脱力郑光真的什么都不想管，昏昏沉沉睡过去之前，她强迫自己记得，明天一早上醒来，不只是洗衣服，也是给左元杰打电话。  
收拾好一切的郑光，泡着自己最爱的伯爵茶，拨通了左元杰的电话，“你昨天说的，今天还作数吗？”  
哪怕是感冒着凉左元杰昨天也是熬了一夜没睡，接到郑光的电话的他喜出望外，像是被驱逐的骑士又得到了女王的眷顾，“我爱你，不管过了今天还是过了明天，还是哪一天都是说话算话。”  
“tz的飞机是下午两点到禄口机场，我们先去逛个街，再一起过去？我开车去找你。”这甚至不是一个值得讨论的提议，而是郑光直白又意味深长的默许和暗示。  
左元杰还是有点介意他熬夜的垃圾状态，眼睛肿得连隐形都戴不上，收拾了自己半天依旧不满意，口罩帽子框架眼镜全副武装才觉得安心，郑光笑话他，“大明星啊，那么紧张。”  
“和你约会怎么不可能不紧张？”左元杰依旧给自己选了车后座，他一夜没睡的疲劳实在撑不下来安全驾驶这四个字。  
照例是选了德基去逛，倒是亲密如平常情侣，两人逛到宝格丽，左元杰突然想起前天一时冲动拉扯郑光的耳坠都见了血，执意要选道歉礼物。  
柜台上只有半钻款的红玉髓扇形耳环，觉得不差这七千块钱，左元杰拜托了柜姐去拿满钻款的来带，以及配套的项链过来。  
郑光开了口，“项链就算了，只要耳环吧，当我带起来这对耳环的时候，就算我偷偷对你好的暗号怎么样，只有我们俩知道答案的约定。”  
左元杰小心翼翼凑近郑光受伤的耳垂，比对着首饰的款式，又坚定的答应了声，“好。”好，即使是见不得人的苟且也是欣然点头的好。  
等去逛laperla的时候，赶时间也懒得换衣服去试，郑光只是选了两件睡裙，一件酒红的v领蕾丝拼接，一件纯白的半透明薄纱款，“反正你早晚能看见，不差这一会儿吧，是不是。”郑光脸上带着笑问左元杰。  
左赶右赶总算开上了去机场的高速路，郑光把偷情的规则在光天化日和左元杰讲了明白，“睡裙放你这里，我带上耳环的时候，就去你家找你，底线就是做爱时穿着睡裙。”  
约法三章，你情我愿，掩耳盗铃，心知肚明。  
等接到提着行李的高天佐，郑光借口自己好累，躲去了副驾驶让高天佐开车。  
高天佐看见了后座的kc也没什么意外，可能只是顺道来一起接他那样平常，哪怕是车后座的laperla购物袋也没有疑心。  
“北京，好玩吗？”郑光有一搭没一搭地问，顺便把自己准备的饮料递给高天佐解渴。  
在红灯的时候，高天佐捏了捏郑光的耳垂，看出来有些发红和受伤，先问怎么回事。  
“换衣服的时候，挂在下摆，我没注意，就扯到了。”郑光滴水不漏的撒着毫无破绽的谎话，甚至连她自己都信了。  
得到了郑光的答案的高天佐也回应了刚才的提问，“嗯，saber带我去后海划船来着，划那种用脚蹬的小鸭子船，等到了湖中心，我俩就傻眼了，不知道怎么掉头回来。”高天佐一边看路一边和郑光闲聊。  
“那你还记得回来啊。”郑光吐槽他。  
“哦对了，我和saber聊来着，他还是说去新说唱，他觉得长沙太热，还有就是比赛碰上咱们不太好意思。”到了高速收费点，高天佐把郑光的银行卡拿来刷过etc的杠杆。  
到了市区，问起来晚上一起吃饭去哪儿要不要再叫其他人一起，左元杰说自己感冒要回家待着，抱着卫生纸和感冒灵过夜，随便点个瘦肉粥配咸菜吃就行。  
等到了左元杰家楼下，就和车里的小情侣挥了挥手，提着购物袋准备上楼。  
“那咱俩呢？”高天佐问郑光。  
“我懒得做，你现在点些外卖，然后送到家里咱们正好吃吧。”郑光想了想。  
“虾饼冬阴功汤？”高天佐记得这家泰国菜的外卖丝毫不比店里的堂食差，主动提议。  
“嗯。你决定就好。”郑光又加了一句，“只要你回来陪我就好。”  
吃完饭，又收拾完带回来的行李，刚洗完澡的高天佐就去抱着他另一个好久不见的小老婆安静，喂几块小鱼干做额外的零食。  
郑光也凑过来，本来想逗一逗小猫咪，谁知道安静竟然亮爪子挠了郑光的胸前，三道抓痕不仅破皮还流了血。  
这下高天佐也相信安静快到发情期，脾气坏的要命，立即克扣了剩下的小鱼干，抱着猫咪教训了几句，锁在了卧室外面睡。  
本来想拿着酒精棉球帮郑光擦一下伤口，可是小别胜新婚的冲动还有郑光身上熟悉的气味，让高天佐伸出舌头笨拙的舔舐血珠。  
“姐姐，我好想你，我怎么无论去哪里都想着姐姐。”  
是熟悉而被触动的温柔，选择了抱在怀里的姿势，既方便缠绵亲吻又可以亲密无间感受情欲蒸腾，感受火热性器在湿润女穴的抽插，感受翘起的乳尖与坚硬腹肌的磨蹭。  
郑光轻轻在高天佐的喉结留了个牙印，还喘着气，主动说，换个姿势好不好，天佐我们换个姿势好不好。  
高天佐以为是姐姐觉得疲惫，只想躺着等他卖力气，没想到郑光抓了个枕头，塌腰翘臀乖顺跪趴好，像雌伏的母兽，回头无声引诱着高天佐。  
送上门的秀色可餐，高天佐却不着急了，只使用阴茎猥亵姐姐早已泥泞狼狈的腿间，逼得郑光又馋又难受，甚至小幅度摇起了屁股。  
看见这种放荡姿态，给了郑光的小屁股不轻不重的两巴掌，“别着急。”高天佐用手指在郑光的脊背上，写着字。  
“姐姐猜出来是什么字，我就操进去。”说着自己的条件的同时，高天佐也没忘记把一连串的吻落在节节脊骨上。  
“我，我爱你。”郑光的话音未落，就体会了从肉体到灵魂再次被填满的快慰。  
弄潮戏水，春色无边。  
过了几天，郑光在忙着给自己梳妆打扮，腮红是nars的代表作orgasm，高天佐也在换衣服，问郑光，姐姐打扮那么漂亮，一会儿要出门吗？  
郑光一边带红宝石耳环一边点头，还没忍住吐槽了一下高天佐的糟糕打扮，“佐哥打扮那么糟糕，一会儿也要出门吗？”  
“啊，有个yolo的采访，说随便穿，我就随便穿了。”高天佐还对着郑光耍了个帅，觉得自己超级会打扮。  
完全看不下去自己狗子穿成这样出门，郑光翻着衣服又给高天佐从头到尾，除了内裤，焕然一新搭配了一遍，甚至还送了个自己的挂饰给高天佐。  
按了门铃，开门的人除了是左元杰还能是谁呢。  
是躺在床上的意乱情迷，虽然穿着丝绸睡裙，可是这点儿布料完全是自欺欺人无济于事。  
左元杰隔着布料吮舔着郑光的乳尖，培养彼此间隐秘的默契。  
选择了很考验技巧的背后女上位，郑光收紧小腹用腰肢拼写着cocount这个英文单词。  
吊带睡裙当然遮掩不了高天佐处于占有欲在郑光身上留下的吻痕，和郑光身上大大小小的纹身图案交相辉映，像一幅绝世名画留下的收藏印章。  
她只供被瞻仰称赞，她只供被流转收藏，万人都要将火熄灭，只有郑光一人独将此火高高举起。  
因为看不见彼此的面孔，动作和叫喘也变得放纵，除了变调的呼喊还有夹杂的脏话。  
左元杰骂了好几个操，射精感比他预想来的早，他不想交代在薄薄的橡胶套子里，拉郑光过来，下流不羁的对着郑光的脸撸动性器，甚至用流着前液的龟头磨蹭姐姐的嘴唇和侧脸，最后非得射到乳沟里，用自己的旺盛荷尔蒙再一次标记郑光。  
去洗浴间冲了澡，腿还软着，但是已经换上了进门时穿好的衣服，郑光看了一眼还躺在床上抽爆珠烟的混小子，指了指被精液脏污的4千多块的奢靡睡裙，嘱咐着，“冷水，放点洗面奶，手洗，平铺晾干。”  
左元杰也不顾自己就穿了个内裤，光着上身，牵起郑光的手，在手背留了个吻。  
休息了会儿，左元杰给自己点了个超市闪送，爬起身去洗睡裙。  
做爱的时候还没有脸红，左元杰洗着洗着姐姐的睡裙，像个刚开荤的毛头小子，还回忆着姐姐身上的滋味。  
在阳台，一堆晾晒的t恤裤子之间，是一件扎眼的睡裙，像一把旗帜昭然若揭这一场隐秘情事。


End file.
